


Just Like Your Cheesy Romance Novels

by Felle_DesignWorks (Felle)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felle/pseuds/Felle_DesignWorks
Summary: Azula needs to find out who in her branch sold her company's profit forecast to their competition, or it's her job on the chopping block. Sokka seems suspicious, but she needs some evidence to make it stick...





	Just Like Your Cheesy Romance Novels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwatcher13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwatcher13/gifts).



“And on the next page are our projections for the quarterly report due out next month, the recovery from the last little dip should be enough to calm down any panicky shareholders at the meeting…”

Azula made a page-flipping motion on her tablet like the other region leads around her, looking appropriately stoic and detached from the detailed goings-on of the monthly meeting. Somewhere in the row of seats on the side of the room with the tea and snacks, Zhu Li was taking notes and condensing the meeting into something legible for her to look over in the car. Perhaps she should have been paying attention, but…well. They couldn’t expect her to focus when a new Wang Fire release had popped up on her mailing list that very morning, now could they? Not after she’d spent half of breakfast searching for a signal strong enough to download it. She settled deeper into the board room’s chair and continued pouring over the first liaison between the story’s leads, keeping a stone-cold expression all the while.

_“My heartstrings are yours to play, my lady,” said Chao, breathing the words against Li’s neck. His hands roamed, directionless, unceasing, as guides taking in undiscovered country. The drag of his short goatee across her throat sent up a soft blush in its wake, and her head pitched back to allow him better access. “I only beg that you not tune them too tightly, I may snap under the pressure as it is…”_

“Azula.”

_“Then ours will be a soft song, my dear servant,” rejoined Li, already ablaze with the smoldering embers he had stoked without end hours before. She placed one finger beneath his chin and bade him look at her, bade him meet her eyes with soft, limpid blue, and then urged him on. Chao needed no prompting, seeking out the hem of her dress with his powerful, adroit hands. “Though not too soft, I hope.”_

It was a shame they had already checked out of the hotel, she thought. A few minutes alone in that bed would have been well-spent. “Azula.”

_His tongue was the fire to balance his icy exterior, burning her from the inside out, a litany recited at her altar and repeated a thousand times. Her back arched, every muscle in her body tightening in expectation, while he branded himself onto her, an indelible mark that would always remind her that no one else could touch her the way he could—_

“Azula!”

Her head snapped up, face red with embarrassment as she looked around and saw the rest of the region leads looking at her. She plastered on a chagrined smile. A fine time to get distracted, just when they had to be announcing the end to this unpaid overtime nonsense and the end of the crunch that had been plaguing her branch for the past month. “My apologies, I’m still a bit jet-lagged.” Why it wasn’t possible for them to have these meetings by teleconference every month was beyond her, but if they wanted to fly her out and give her two half-days off because the board couldn’t navigate a webcam, she wasn’t going to complain. “You were saying, Director?”

“I was _saying_ that we finally managed to obtain a copy of the profit numbers forecast that was leaked and pushed our stock down on every exchange from New York to Tokyo,” her boss repeated dryly, and flicked at his tablet. The book disappeared on her own screen, replaced by a stale, tired-looking document full of numbers and utterly bereft of anyone being ravished. Azula looked over the figures, feeling a knot—the bad kind—tightening in her stomach as she did. “Do they seem familiar?”

“This is the forecast my branch submitted.” Her voice was tight, strained. The fake corporate smile melted in an instant. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Zhu Li withering under the combined stares of all the other assistants. “Someone leaked _my_ numbers.”

“It certainly seems that way. Your staff has, let’s see…almost eight thousand combined hours of overtime that you signed off on. The shareholders would have our heads if we released that kind of money before you found and plugged a leak that could have crashed our stock price.”

Her hand tightened into a fist on the table. That money wasn’t his to withhold, and yet there was so little she could do. How it galled her to be trotted out here once a month, out of her own branch where her authority was unquestioned, and reminded of her middling place in a hierarchy too large for her to properly comprehend. Azula let out a long breath and brought her expression under control, the grimace flattening into steely determination. “It’ll be my top priority, sir.”

“See that it is. And that it’s resolved _before_ the shareholder meeting. We need something good to tell them.”

The rest of the meeting passed in a hazy blur. Azula didn’t dare open her novel again in case it was her turn on the chopping block once more, and instead followed along with every last word. By the time it was over, she doubted whether she would even need to look over the summary on the plane. Some of the other region leads threw looks, either scornful or concerned, her way, but Azula ignored them all. She strode out with her head up, without a word to anyone else as Zhu Li fell in behind her on the way to the elevator, and snapped her fingers impatiently until her assistant hurried up beside her.

“Ma’am?”

“Cancel anything that was on my schedule for the rest of the day back at the office.”

“All of it? There were some rather big clients who were supposed to be coming in—”

“I don’t care, push them back. I’m not going to deal with a mutiny in my branch because corporate decided to yank everyone’s overtime away, I have to find this leak. Get in touch with whoever’s in charge there right now and have them send over a list of everyone who would have touched that forecast. Unless you have something you’d like to tell me?”

Zhu Li bristled as they waited for the elevator. “I’m always with _you_ , ma’am.”

Azula pinched the bridge of her nose. It wouldn’t do to lose her head now. “I know.”

⁂

The list of possible leakers was quite a bit larger than she expected.

After making a note to herself to try and patch this blatant hole in their corporate security, and after she was back in her own office with her own chair and her own particular blend of tea, Azula went to work. She would rattle off a name, and a few seconds later Zhu Li would pull up their dossier on their computers to peruse, looking for anyone who might have been foolish enough to use their company email, or even a device connected to the building’s network, to correspond with the company that had leaked their profit forecast.

“I’ve never seen so many porn subscriptions going to work emails, and I never want to again,” Azula said through gritted teeth. “Can I fire people for that? Is that cause enough?”

Zhu Li shrugged. “It would be difficult to prove they were actually on those sites during work hours, unless they accessed them from company devices and we went wading through the timestamps in their logs.”

“A simple _no_ would have sufficed. We have to narrow this down somehow. At this rate, I might find the leak sometime next year, if they don’t mutiny over their pay or corporate doesn’t replace me to appease the shareholders. We need a plan.”

“Your tone makes me think you have something in mind.”

Azula leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers, thoughtfully tapping the first two against her lips. “Get me one of the nerds from IT. And keep it quiet.”

It took the rest of the night—and paying extra overtime out of her own pocket—but by the next morning she had a shiny new algorithm on her flash drive, ready to comb through their databases faster than she ever could. “What is that going to look for?” Zhu Li asked, slowly moving through her morning routine of brewing tea and organizing the day’s itinerary.

“Discrepancies. Short of finding someone with a grudge against the company, I figure this is about money. With this little toy,” Azula said as she plugged the drive into her computer, “I can compare the entry and exit times of every employee’s keycard with the overtime they’ve submitted. If they’re padding the bill in one place, it’s a good bet they’re hard up enough to do something stupid for short-term cash, like sell our profit forecast.”

Zhu Li didn’t look convinced. “It’s a starting point. Before I go and pay a team of outside auditors to comb over everything, I should see if I can snare the problem like this. Now what do I have today?”

“The meetings you pushed back yesterday…”

Fortunately, the algorithm’s process didn’t require her constant attention. It worked constantly through the day, comparing different values in their databases, while Azula placated clients about the most recent stock dip and convinced a few of them to buy a few more shares while the prices were still recovering. What a bunch of easily spooked fools, she thought, but they were easy enough to lead around with a bit of flattery and soothing. By the time her last meeting ended, some quick mental math told her that the pad to her eventual bonus for drawing in more funds had almost paid for the extra time needed to create the algorithm.

She showed her last clients out of her office for Zhu Li to deal with while she returned to her computer and clicked through the hacked-together interface for her comparison program. All the raw data had been dumped into a plain-text file in an inconspicuous folder on her desktop, and once she had sifted through the trivial listings—fifteen minutes here, a half-hour there—she was left with three names.

Zhu Li slipped into the room as she was pulling up their dossiers. “Did it work, ma’am?”

“It went through the data well enough. Now it’s up to me to actually make sense of it. Hmm. That’s odd.”

“Someone’s wildly overbilling?”

“Well, these two are, but it’s this third name that’s odd. Sokka. It looks like he’s underbilling, if anything.” Azula turned her screen so Zhu Li could look at it. “He’s been staying a lot of extra hours almost every day, but hardly submitting any overtime tickets at all. Why?”

“Guilty conscience, maybe,” Zhu Li said.

“Maybe. What do you know about him?”

“About as much as you, I’d expect. Accounting department, I think he handles data entry. He’s the tall one with the dark skin and the undercut, blue eyes, quiet, looks like he lives at the gym—”

“I meant about his _work_ ,” Azula said, though she couldn’t deny that Zhu Li was painting a rather flattering picture. “No matter. I’ll figure it out. Log shows that he’s still here…I think it’s time for a little corporate espionage.”

“Technically it would be more like internal affairs since you work for the same—”

“Zhu Li. Please.”

The accounting department was the largest part of the building by far, a maze of cubicles that sprawled across almost the entire third floor. How anyone managed to find anything quickly in here was beyond her, with printers and data kiosks set up in what she had to imagine was some kind of pattern. Her job was made slightly easier by the fact that they were straddling the weekend and almost everyone else had already left for the day, leaving a single light and the sound of tapping on a keyboard for her to follow.

Not that she needed an excuse, but Azula took a few spare papers from a bin beside the nearest printer to make it look as though she wasn’t simply making a beeline for his desk. She rounded the last corner, taking careful steps to quiet her stride, and poked her head around the cubicle divider.

For supposedly not knowing much about him, Zhu Li’s assessment was rather accurate. His height was obvious even while he was sitting at his desk, and the long streak of brown hair resting between the shaved sides of his head was only a shade or two darker than his skin. Azula couldn’t see his eyes from her angle, but he did look like he was well-acquainted with the gym, smooth muscle tone flowing out from his short sleeves and flexing idly as he tapped at his keyboard, writing up what looked like a report. He paused for a moment to stretch, rubbing the back of his neck to keep from getting sore, one broad hand kneading effortlessly into the skin there—

Azula shook her head clear. She was there to investigate, not admire the view. Even if it was a rather fine view, all things considered. She drew herself up to her full height and stepped into the cubicle rather than peek around the wall. “Working late?”

“Ah!”

Sokka frantically hit the keys to change his window to a spreadsheet, looked over his shoulder, and then almost hopped out of his chair when he saw who it was. He easily had a head on her, and two of her abreast could fit between his shoulders. Blue eyes, too. Very blue. Azula rolled her tongue between her teeth. “You, ah, you scared me, ma’am.”

“Evidently.” Now she remembered him. One of the transfers that arrived when the branch up north closed. Not a phenomenal employee by any means, but good enough that he’d survived the last wave of redundancy layoffs. He shifted his weight from heel to heel as she examined him. “Why haven’t you gone home yet?”

“Oh, just…cleaning up some reports,” Sokka said, waving a hand toward the spreadsheet on his screen. Azula nodded, pretending not to have seen whatever he was really doing. “Is there something I can help you with, ma’am?”

Right. She needed him out. Azula fastened one hand to her hip and puffed her chest out. It wasn’t easy being shorter than a good deal of her employees, but she’d found ways to make do. “IT needs to push an update to all the computers on this floor, you’re preventing that. So…go home, go to the bar, whatever it is that you do on a Friday night.”

“Home. Yeah.” His expression slipped into a frown for a moment, before he nodded and turned around to close everything down. Once his computer was off, he took his flash drive and tucked it securely into a messenger bag. “Well, good night, ma’am.”

“Good night, Sokka.”

He seemed to perk up at her use of his name, then shuffled sideways past her to get out of his cubicle, keeping a respectful distance between them but still close enough that his body heat was evident. Azula stayed rooted in place until his footsteps disappeared into the elevator. She had plenty of men who were taller than her in the office, but she had never been able to picture one of them picking her up and tossing her around so clearly. She shook her head again with a growl and sat in his seat, far too low for her frame, and booted his computer.

One administrator password and command line later, his last session was sitting in front of her. Azula wondered if everyone would be so quick to do personal things on their workstations if they knew how easily she could pull it all from the servers. Probably, she thought. People were lazy. She closed the actual work-related spreadsheet and opened the afterimage of his flash drive, still preserved in the computer’s memory. It was nearly empty, apart from an ‘If Found’ note and a single folder labeled ‘Writing’. Azula clicked into it and was greeted with two subfolders, ‘Drafts’ and ‘Manuscripts’. She opened both. The draft folder was full of documents, most of them with rather florid titles, and the ones she checked looked to be half-baked pitches and story premises followed by their opening chapters. Azula chuckled. It was trashy and more than a little hackneyed, though something about the prose pricked at a sense of familiarity. If this was a code used to smuggle out the profit forecasts, it wasn’t one she could break.

Azula tried the manuscript folder next, and her eyes widened as she looked over the titles. _The Tigers of Shanshir_. _Dethroned_. _An Aria of the Heart_ , the same title of the book she had bought and read the day before. Her hand was shaking as she opened it up. This was ridiculous. Of course ‘Wang Fire’ was a pseudonym, and a campy one at that, but she always figured it was a woman behind the name, there was no way that one of her desk jockeys was actually…

Her attempts at self-talk withered away in her mind as she scrolled through the manuscript. There was the same book she’d been reading in manuscript form, its creation timestamped several months prior. There were Chao and Li, getting into the same situations as in her copy.

“What the hell?”

She wanted to laugh. Sokka wasn’t smuggling out proprietary information in his unbilled hours, he was writing her exact flavor of trashy romance. It didn’t solve her very pressing investigation, but a few moments’ respite from the thought of it was a welcome distraction. Azula looked through the drafts again, wondering why so many of them were only a few dozen pages long when the premises seemed solid—as solid as a trashy romance plot could be—and closed the folders, though not before sending a copy of everything to her email. At least she’d have something to peruse when hunting down their leak got to be too much.

⁂

She _should_ have been working.

Of course, working felt too much like waiting. Azula had set her trap, a simple spoofed email forwarded to the rest of their prime suspects to try and solicit another round of profit forecasts, and now there wasn’t anything to do until someone took the bait. She drummed her fingers against her cheekbone, sitting there and watching her inbox, before her gaze wandered to the stack of drafts she had printed out that morning.

“Zhu Li, call that Sokka boy in, would you?”

“I think he’s a year older than you, ma’am.”

“Just do it! And then make yourself scarce.”

Her assistant’s grimace was palpable through the intercom. Azula flitted over the drafts with her thumb, tugging out the premises she liked the most and putting them on top of the stack. If only they were a bit more complete before trailing off into nothing.

There was a quick knock on her door a few minutes later. “Yes, come in,” Azula said, affecting a display of feigned indifference. Sokka stepped inside, waiting at the threshold before she waved him deeper inside. “Have a seat. I’m going to read a few things, stop me if any of it sounds familiar. Go on, sit.”

He did so, easing into one of the chairs facing her desk. In contrast to the way she’d caught him off guard the week before, daytime Sokka was cool and collected, slouching a bit in his seat with his legs spread out in front of him. Azula fought back a grin. Shattering confident façades was a special delight of hers. She took the stack of her favorite story pitches and started rattling them off. “Let’s see…lost space traveler unwittingly gets himself married to an alien queen, rich heiress makes a toy out of the lost fellow she finds on the road, defeated hero sold into the service of a sadistic noblewoman…I’m starting to see a pattern.”

Sokka’s face was a deeper shade of red than she would have thought possible, considering his complexion. His fingers clawed into his armrests with the effort of keeping himself composed, and he looked very much as though he wanted to melt into the floor. “Where did you—”

“Oh, I thought you had leaked our last profit forecast since your hours and overtime didn’t match, so I got into your workstation to look around and found these. You have to know that you have no expectation of privacy on company property, so don’t bother getting testy. Now why do you have a bunch of Wang Fire manuscripts and story hooks?”

Azula knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him. Sokka straightened up in his seat and looked her in the eye, composed once more. “Because that’s my pen name,” he said, tapping one heel into the carpet. “I don’t do any of this stuff during work hours, only after five. Which is why I don’t bill the time. It’s just…too loud at my house to write. I live with my sister and her husband, they had their first kid a month ago, there’s no space to _think_ over there. Which is why everything you have there is crap. It’s all been crap ever since I transferred here, really.”

“You would have written _Aria_ when you were here, that wasn’t bad,” Azula said, reminding herself of the ending she’d read last night. A little tingle snaked through her at the recollection. “I liked it.”

“There’s too many ice metaphors and too much temperature symbolism in odd places, it’s not—” Sokka blinked and looked at her more intensely, so much so that her stomach tightened under his gaze. “You read my stuff?”

“What, I can’t like romance stories?”

“No, it’s just…it’s _trashy_. Supermarket book rack, airport gift shop stuff.”

Azula sighed. “I’m not going to spend my morning trying to defend your own work to you. There’s something earnestly passionate in the trashiness that I enjoy. So why are you here, going through what looks like writer’s block when you could be writing all these handsome, subservient men getting domineered by the women in their lives?”

“Because I have rent to pay? I’m not exactly rolling in cash from these books,” Sokka said dryly. He was edging close to insubordination, but Azula found she didn’t care all that much. There was a rasping growl to his voice now that he had gotten his footing back, one that hummed through her chest. One fingernail dragged down her temple, hard enough to leave a mark. “Besides, this project that’s been going on hasn’t left much creative energy to go around. And I don’t have some rich patron supporting me so that I can write all the time.”

“Isn’t that the plot of _A Muse’s Touch_?”

His cheeks colored again. Sokka loosened his tie and started to stand, then reversed course when Azula pointed one finger downward. She had a sneaking suspicion about where his usual male character archetype came from. “Please don’t tell anyone about this,” he said quietly. “I like to keep my head down around here, I just want to make enough to eat and write in my off time. The cubicle jockey thing is fine for me, I don’t want to stick out as the trashy romance writer.”

Well, he didn’t have to sound so miserable about it. Azula nodded once. Having this in her back pocket would be more useful than spreading it around, anyway. “I won’t tell anyone you’re my favorite trashy romance writer.”

“Your favorite?” Sokka’s shoulders hunched forward, and a grin played across his mouth. “Thanks, ma’am.

He stood as Azula did, waiting to be dismissed while she came around her desk with the stack of pitches in her hand. “I do hope you’ll continue this one about the sadistic noblewoman when your creative…vigor returns,” she said, and pressed the papers to his chest. Sokka’s hands flitted over hers as he took them. Their size difference was almost amusing, he dwarfed her and yet here he was, hanging on her every word—apart from his eyes. His gaze pierced her, transfixing her and rooting her in place as he took a step back.

“I’ll see what I can do, ma’am.”

⁂

Plugging their leak and watching the cops haul him off to his fate wasn’t nearly as satisfying as Azula thought it would be. There was the fear it struck into any other would-be opportunists, but most of her enjoyment came from the meeting after, when the memo came down from corporate that their overtime pay would be released by the end of the week.

And there was no reason she couldn’t be generous. All the employees seemed to take the half-day on Friday as unbridled generosity on her part, anyway. By five the only people left in the building were herself, her assistant, and one busy bee in the accounting department.

“You should head out, Zhu Li,” Azula said when she looked up from her computer. “Goodness knows you had more overtime than most, there must be something you want to spend it on. Some good sake, perhaps.”

Zhu Li sat stock-still in her seat for a moment, considering, then nodded and hopped up. “I might do that…then I’ll see you on Monday, ma’am.”

She hurried out toward the elevators without any further resistance. Easy enough. Azula took her handset and dialed the third floor’s general extension. “Accounting department, Sokka speaking.”

“I see not everyone took the half-day they were offered,” Azula said, as if she were surprised in the slightest by the fact.

“It seemed like a good opportunity for some, ah, peace and quiet, ma’am.”

Her heart suddenly kicked against her chest, sending her through a dizzy spell she had to ride out. “Quite so. Save what you’re doing and come up to my office.”

Azula dropped the handset back into its cradle before she had a chance to think better of what she’d told him. Her chest was tightening by the second, growing taut until she couldn’t focus on anything but her pounding heart and the blood rushing through her ears. This was dancing too close—no, this _was_ just an out-and-out abuse of power. If she forced him. She was simply going to lay out a tantalizing offer and give him a chance…hopefully it wouldn’t take any more than that.

By the time he knocked at her door, Azula had arranged herself atop her desk, legs crossed just so to make the light shine off her stockings. “You can come in,” she said, swallowing the last of her nerves and placing one hand behind her on the desk for support.

“You wanted to see…me…?”

To his credit, Sokka was coherent enough to at least close the door behind him, and then close the distance when Azula curled one finger to beckon him forward. Even with the carpeting to muffle them, his footfalls rang out through Azula’s head, reminding her of what a bad idea this could turn out to be as she plowed forward regardless.

“I was looking through your unfinished drafts again,” she said with a nod toward her computer when they were at arm’s length, close enough to reach out and touch each other if they were so inclined. “At where they ended before dissolving into frustration. Usually it was around the first liaison between the leads, wasn’t it?”

“Something like that,” Sokka said. Perhaps he thought he was being subtle with his fleeting glances at her legs, or down the open top of her blouse. Azula wrapped her hand around his tie and tugged him down so they were at eye level. “Hey—”

“I thought, since everyone else is out of the office, we could take this opportunity to do a little research, hmm?”

“Research…”

Surely he wasn’t _this_ dense. Azula stood from her desk so that she had the advantage in height. “Let’s not mince words. You can get up and walk out, and we’ll never speak of this again. Otherwise…kneel. There are a few of your scenes I’ve always wanted to try out.”

He caught on quickly enough after that. Sokka froze for a moment, eyes wide, until he went slowly to his knees, where she had maybe a head of height on him. Azula grinned. She cupped his cheeks, running her thumbs over his stubble, then dipped down and kissed him.

There was only the merest resistance to break through before he submitted, parting his lips for her tongue and meeting it halfway. One of his hands snaked up her leg and to the swell of her rear, but she batted it away. If he wanted to write subservient men in the thrall of powerful women, then he had to commit to the part. Still, she wasn’t cruel. Azula moved one leg forward, between his thighs, and slid up until it went gliding across a stiff line that made him moan into her mouth. Almost too easy. She broke away, breathless, and ran her hand into his tied-back hair. “Starting to punch through that writer’s block?” Azula asked.

“Not quite there yet…”

There would be no fun if he was so easily inspired. Azula motioned to her jacket. “Undress me. No no, stay on your knees. You can do it from down there.”

She could hear his shaky breaths as he slid the button free on her jacket, then reached up to take it off her shoulders. Sokka moved slowly, each motion an act of deliberate reverence, as he tossed her jacket away and started on her blouse. Azula couldn’t decide between pitching her head back in nonchalance or watching him carefully, delighting in the hunger in his eyes when each button came free and he saw a new bit of skin or a flash of her bra. When he had worked the last button loose, Sokka’s fingers fastened on the zipper of her skirt and dragged it down until the whole thing fell away. “Fuck…”

“What a filthy mouth. I hope you know how to use it—”

Some god was determined to make her earn this, though, and sent someone to knock at her door. Azula froze, torn between making herself presentable and snapping her interloper in two, before she heard Zhu Li’s voice from the anteroom. “Ma’am? Are you still here? Well, you’re car’s still here…I left my wallet in my desk, are you in there?”

“Just a moment,” Azula said evenly, and kicked her discarded skirt under the couch on the side of the room. “Under the desk.”

“Seriously?”

Even as he questioned her, though, Sokka went around her desk and jammed himself into the space underneath it. Azula made a mental note of how limber he seemed as she followed him, buttoning her blouse back up and planting herself in her chair. He grunted when she pulled the chair in, likely banging one of the legs against his knee. “Yes?”

Her lips were still buzzing as Zhu Li walked in and looked through her desk, sliding out drawer after drawer to look for her wallet. Sokka’s hands roamed her legs all the while, making it all too obvious that she was only pretending to work and tap away at her keyboard.

“Here it is,” Zhu Li said, sliding her wallet into her back pocket. “That was all I needed, I’ll—are you all right, ma’am?”

She could hear the strain in her voice, growing tighter and tighter as Sokka’s hands traveled up her thighs. “Fine.” His breath trailed after his fingers, warm through her stockings. “Never better. Relieved at finishing this mess with the leak.”

“Because your face is all red…”

How she wanted to kick him to make him stop, and yet—Azula shifted forward in her seat, letting Sokka’s mouth sink between her legs and press at her panties. He could take the initiative when he wanted to, clearly. His hands wrapped around her hips and settled on her rear, holding her in place as his tongue lashed across her. “I’m a little warm, that’s all. That’s why I— _ah_ —took my jacket off.”

Two layers of fabric were doing nothing to deter Sokka, breaking left or right every now and then to lavish kisses across her legs. “Really. I’m fine.” She wouldn’t have convinced anyone with that tone, or the breaks in her voice. “Go home.”

Zhu Li wavered for a moment to see if she was being tested, until Azula lost her patience and pointed at the door. She scurried out of the office without further prompting, leaving Azula free to reach under her desk and pull Sokka’s head back between her legs. “Right there, that’s good…here I thought you wouldn’t blink without being told to.”

“You can keep ordering me around, if you’d like.”

Oh, how she would like to. Much as it pained her to move back from him, Azula pushed her chair away and took one of his hands. “Go on, stand up. All the way.”

He did so, leaving her at eye level with his waistline from where she was in her seat, all too aware of the stiff prominence staring her in the face. “Now listen very, _very_ carefully, Sokka: you’re going to finish undressing me, you’re going to put me on this desk, and you’re going to fuck me until I can’t walk straight. Understand?”

“I think I can handle that…”

If her patience was wearing thin, than his had all but run out. More than a few buttons on her blouse popped off when he tore it free, tossing it aside along with her bra. She started rolling down her stockings lest he rip through those too, and stepped out of them along with her shoes when he got them down. Sokka hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them away in one smooth motion, leaving her with nothing as he stood again and picked her up with hardly any effort at all. He kept her suspended with one arm across the backs of her thighs while he cleared a spot on her desk, then placed her gently down. Azula pushed her leg between his once more, then turned around and planted herself on all fours to wave her hips at him.

“You struck me as an ‘always on top’ kind of woman,” Sokka said, frantically undoing his belt and pulling his shirt free of his slacks. His clothes almost exploded off of him until they were laying haphazard around her office.

“Do you really think I’m not in charge right now?”

He ran one finger along the back of her thigh, up and up until it swirled around her clit, weakening her legs enough that Sokka could push her down slightly to line her up. “Oh, I don’t doubt that,” he said, and all at once he was against her, the head of his cock moving slowly over her sex. Azula bit back a moan and pushed toward him. “I always wondered what kind of people my fans were.”

“Less talking, more—” Azula gave her hips one final rock, then lost her breath as he sank into her, inch by ecstatic inch, until he was buried to the hilt— “more of _that_ …”

Everything between her hips burned with crushing, licking fire as she struggled to adjust. Somehow Azula doubted that it was only their size difference making her feel like she was about to break in two, but she wasn’t going to stroke his ego like that. Yet. “Still all right?” Sokka asked, leaning down toward her and hiking one leg onto the desk for balance. Azula nodded, still searching for words.

His thumbs settled into the dimples on the small of her back while he started to move, carefully rocking out and picking up on his instroke. Azula hadn’t lost the pressure he’d worked up under her desk, and the spot he hit on as he thrusted back into her only wound her tighter. The moans she was trying to hold back broke through, escaping until she simply couldn’t be bothered to try and contain them. Sokka’s hands went roaming again as he thrusted, one tucking against the hard tone one her stomach while the other palmed her breast and rolled one stiff nipple between his fingers. The bun her hair was in came loose with the rhythmic jolts firing through her body, leaving loose locks around her face. “Right…right there,” Azula panted out. “Are you—?”

“Y-yeah…”

Azula arched her back as his pace collapsed into a frantic rut, almost pawing at her to hold her steady, with his cock pushing against every spot she could have asked for. She cried out as the flood of sensation broke and crashed through her, tensing her body around Sokka and proving far too much for his remaining scraps of stamina. He shuddered around her with a gasp, warmth flooding through her as he leaned down and tightened his arms around her, still twitching through his orgasm. Azula relaxed and sank into his embrace, letting her vision double while the aftershocks coursed through her.

All she could do was grasp for a breath while her body went half-limp. Sokka was faring better, slipping out of her with a hiss so that he could pick her up and turn her around. Azula had never realized how cold her desk was, but he didn’t leave her to experience it long before picking her up and holding her against his chest. Her breaths were still ragged, and cogent thought was a struggle, but she managed. “Well, that ought to take care of your writer’s block, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I don’t know.” Sokka eased down into her chair so that Azula was in his lap. “It’s a good start, definitely. But I’m thinking I’ll have to conduct a lot more research.”


End file.
